


My Last Hope

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Deb pissed off, Desperation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mother of Swearing, Sedation, Swearing, Touching, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8x03 spoilers<br/>Dexter stays with Debra instead of Vogel, and this is his last chance to get through to her, otherwise, well, he doesn't want to think of the alternative..</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> sdm2 on Tumblr and myself are the authors!

'You were right.' I heard myself say again, as I sat in my car, about to leave Deb in the hands of Vogel, a woman who knew nothing about what Deb went through. A woman who thought she'd be better off in jail or dead, than alive with me. I know Deb better than she does. I know myself better than she does. No matter how much of a lie all the above is, I want to help Deb. I want to be the one to save her, even if I don't know how. I pulled out my phone, dialing Quinn's number.

"Hey Dexter. How's Deb?" I heard his voice through the phone.

"Will you cover for me for the day? I need to stay with Deb. She's still out, and I'm taking her up to the hospital." 

"Yeah, yeah no problem. Let me know how she is." 

"Thanks. I owe you for this." I, replied, grateful, ending the call before giving him the chance to say anything else. I yanked the keys from the ignition and ran back into Deb's house. I pushed open the door, finding Vogel still sitting on the coffee table, carefully analyzing Deb's pills. She looked up in shock, dropping the pill bottle onto the table. 

"Dexter, I thought you were going back to work." she asked. I stepped out the way of the doorway, showing her the way out. 

"You need to leave. I'll talk to Deb." I warned her, seriously. She got up, walking toward me.

"I told you, I can handle her. You're the problem, not the solution. Let me help her."

"I'm the only one who can get through to her. She'll listen to me. I love her." I said, not sure if that was even true anymore. Especially after I M99d her. 

"Dexter, you don't love her the way she loves you. You can't-" 

"I'm tired of you telling me what I can and can't do. Tired of you telling me I don't love my sister selflessly. I quit searching into Harry, because it was breaking her heart. She was in tears when she knew what I was doing. I gave up learning the trith for her. I killed my brother to save her life, the one person that understands me and accepts me like you did. I arrested the woman I was in love with, the woman I believed for the first time, I could have a future with, because she poisoned Deb. So, do not try to tell I selfishly love my sister. Go. Please." She looked at me, disappointed, dropping the key in my hand, as she walked out the house. I shut the door after her, walking over to slowly sit on the table. I have to break through to her, or, or... I can't even begin to imagine an alternative solution. I just need her back. Really need her back. I miss her, and I miss everything about her. I miss the steaks and beer every night before she walked into that damn church, and everything changed. I missed being there for her to help her back onto her feet, when there were times when she wasn't strong enough to. But she was tough yet fragile at the same time. She could be broken easily, but at the same time, she fought through it, didn't let it completely destroy her. It was fucking heartbreaking to see her broken, but I loved be the one person to always be able to pick her back up. I loved being the one she gained her boad of confidence from. I loved her admiration and strength. I went from missed to loved. I really do love her. I really do need her. I really do care about her. My I'm the perfect psychopath, because I have the feelings and needs a normal psychopath can't or does have. Deb is everything to me. She is the reason for that bit of empathy still intact with my brain. It's there, but it's there for Deb. I really wanted her to know that, needed her to know that I can't live a single moment without her anymore. She began coming to, gasping as she saw me. 

"What..where the.." she tried pulling her hand up and looked over at her cuffed hand, fighting to get out of it, "the fuck, Dexter?!"

"Deb, calm down, you're okay."

"Then why the fuck am I cuffed to my own damn sofa?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" she yelled, not listening to anything I said.

"Deb, you're fine, just st-"

"Oh yeah! You're a goddamn fucking serial killer!" she yelled, as she continued to pull at the restraints. She was pulling so hard now, they began slightly cutting into her wrist, blood trickling down her arm. I leaned forward, pinning her wrists down.

"STOP." I yelled, firmly. This surprised both of us, how furious I got out of pure care, but she was still angry, and a sly smirk was spread across her face.

"This is new. I sort of expected to be wrapped in plastic, surrounded by more fucking plastic, on my kitchen countertop." I let her wrists go, as tears began to well up in her eyes, "that's what happened last time last time I woke up, when just before, I was around a goddamn part of you."

"I'm sorry, Deb. I didn't want to do that, you left me no choice." I replied, softly.

"Well, thanks for reminding me of my fucking, shitty past." she said, with a smirk, tears still in the corners of her eyes, as she sat up properly on the couch.

"Deb, I would never hurt you like Brian did."

"Ugh, don't even say his fucking name, please. The last thing I want to even think about is that I fucked someone blood related to you." she said with hatred in her voice. She was so disgusted by me, didn't want anything to do with me anymore. I breathed out heavily, becoming a little angrier by the minute. "Now, either let me go or kill me. I'm not hiding anymore, Dexter."

"Jesus, Deb, I'm trying to save you!" I shouted at her, the anger welling up inside of me. 

"Save me?! SAVE ME?! That's what you're trying to do?! Dexter, you're the one who fucking killed me!" she screamed, inching closer until she was in my face, letting her feelings get the best of her. 

"You don't belong in jail, Deb! I just..I want you happy." She kept her eyes on me, scoffing, letting the tears run down her cheeks. 

"I will NEVER fucking be happy ever again. Because of YOU. Now let me go." I stared into her now glassy eyes. Why would I M99 her in the first place? She already hates me enough, so why would I make it worse? I don't even know why I did it now. She's like sand slipping out of my hands with every word that comes out of my mouth. "Kill me. Now. Get it over with. I'm not going live with this fucking secret killing me even more day by day." I exhaled in defeat, so upset. I felt my eyes begin to water. Life without Deb is not the way I could live. Not a life at all is the way she could live. I rested my forehead against hers, my eyes staring into hers. She didn't yell, she didn't scream or tell me to get the fuck away. She just stared back into my eyes. I could tell she was uncomfortable with this intimacy, and she didn't want it, or maybe she didn't want herself to want it. She tried to pull away, but I raised my arm to catch the back of her neck with my hand, gently. He looks away from her eyes and down at his hand to find blood on her neck, from where the needle entered. I moved my thumb, lightly caressing the skin around it. I looked back into her eyes, as if I was asking for permission, before my lips lowered, landing on her neck. I licked the blood clean from her neck, the taste of metal in my mouth. The blood was bitter, while her neck was so sweet and heavenly, making the blood taste bittersweet. I heard her sharp intake of breath, and then a pleasant sigh escape her lips. 

"Dex just, oh." I heard her voice in a whisper, her free hand tangling into my hair. I wasn't forcing her to let me do this. She could've pulled away. She wanted this just as much as I did. I pulled away from her neck, leaning my forehead against hers again, her hand still in my hair, my hand remaining on her neck. "Will you take this fucking handcuff off me?" She slightly smiled, raising her arm. I laughed lightly, pulling away, taking the key and freeing her hand. She moved her wrist around a bit before standing up after me. She put her hands on my shoulders, and her next move surprised us both, as she put her weight on my shoulders, causing me to fall onto the sofa. She maneuvered herself into my lap, placing one leg on either side of my thigh and letting herself land in my lap. We sat there, just staring at each other, not sure of what came next, not sure if we wanted what we knew would come next. She leaned forward, our lips barely touching before hers were crushed against mine. My hands moved to rest on her shapely thighs, stroking them with my thumb. He hands remained on my shoulders, one working its way back into my hair, while her lips moved against mine. She pulled away to catch her breath, keeping her forehead against mine. Our eyes never left each other's.

"Deb, you know I love you, right?" I whispered softly against her lips.

"Yeah, but how?" I took in a deep breath, going in for the plunge.

"However you want me to." I said, as I saw relief wash over her. I moved my arms to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to me until our chests were now touching. 

"Can you love me like this?" she asked in a whisper, as she pressed her lips back to mine, sweetly. She didn't want herself to want this, but she did. She let herself feel a little happy for once in her life, let her mind feel relieved for the first time in a long time. 

"Yes." I replied in the kiss. She pulled away for a second just to smile at me, and say I love you, then her mouth was back on mine. I knew I could get her back, get her back to me.  


End file.
